Alegoría de la locura
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: Wincest. Los médicos lo llamaban neurosis obsesiva, pero Dean tenía claro lo que era.


_Hi there!_ En realidad me estoy metiendo un poco en terreno prohibido… Este no es mi _fandom_ habitual, de hecho se podría decir que soy nueva por aquí. He empezado a ver esta serie recientemente, así que no he avanzado mucho, pero ya ha ocupado uno de los puestos de mis series preferidas.

Supongo que este _drabble _no presenta nada nuevo. Más que _drabble_ es un _ensayo_ de los sentimientos de Dean desde mi punto de vista. Con esto creo que lo único que quiero decir es… ¡Hola! ¿Me dejáis entrar en el_ club_?

* * *

><p><strong>Alegoría de la locura.<strong>

La imagen se repetía una y otra vez, apareciéndose involuntariamente en su cabeza durante unos instantes para evaporarse tan rápido como había hecho acto de presencia. Pero siempre dejaba algo. Un fragmento, una estela, una sensación de culpabilidad y asco hacia sí mismo.

Los médicos lo llamaban _neurosis obsesiva_, pero Dean tenía claro lo que era.

Dean nunca pensó en visitar el psiquiatra ni tomar sesiones de terapia con un psicólogo. Había visto lo más oscuro de cada alma, indagado por lugares y leyendas realmente espeluznantes, luchado contra demonios y fantasmas tan evidente como reales… Y, aún así, nunca había perdido la cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué _ahora_? ¿Y por qué _él_?

Oh, vamos, era Dean Winchester. Dean _Me-La-Suda-Todo_ Winchester.

Pero daba igual cuántos dedos corazón les dedicase a los problemas que se cernían sobre él cada día, eso era algo que no podía evitar. Se presentaba en sueños, le roía las paredes de sus pensamientos cuando estaba despierto y le estaba destrozando de dentro hacia fuera.

¿Cómo se aniquila una idea? Una idea parasitaria que tenía nombre propio: Sam.

Sam Winchester.

Y si eres lo bastante listo, comprenderás que el hecho de tener el mismo apellido no significa que sea simple casualidad: ellos son _hermanos_, pero en la escena que se reitera en la mente de Dean no están haciendo precisamente cosas de hermanos.

Dean culpaba a su aislamiento social de aquella conducta. Se había pasado la mitad de su vida entre su padre y Sam, recluido en el núcleo familiar del que realmente no había salido jamás, negándose a compartir nada con nadie más que no fueran ellos dos.

Una persona debería tener un hermano, un mejor amigo y un amante. Como Dean pasaba todo el día con una sola persona, estas tres relaciones se habían juntado en una sola.

_Mierda._

Dean no estaba loco. No lo estaba, joder, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Quizá no era un modelo ejemplar y se pasase de la raya en todas las oportunidades que se le presentaba, pero ¿soñar con su hermano desnudo? Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

Jodidamente mal.

—Dean, mueve el culo de una vez.

¿Sería más fácil si se arrancase la piel a tiras y dejase de ser un Winchester?

—Dean, en serio.

Parpadeó dos veces y salió de su ensimismamiento, sintiéndose de nuevo horrible y sucio. Aunque estaba empezando a aplacar ese sentimiento, por lo general siempre se sentía así.

El amante de _Metallica_ y _Led Zeppelin _alzó la vista y le dedicó una mirada escéptica a la espalda de su hermano, cerrando la puerta del coche tras de sí y siguiéndolo hasta el discutible motel en el que se iban a hospedar.

—No ganamos para disgustos. —se quejó echándole una mordaz mirada a la entrada principal. —Tenemos que replantearnos eso de convertirnos en profesionales y cobrar por nuestros servicios. Ya sabes…_ Who you gonna call?_

Sam se detuvo un instante y miró a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa latente en su rostro, casi burlona. Dean se mantuvo impasible, controlando su… "_neurosis"_ inoportuna.

—Sabrás que lo que acabas de decir suena a todo menos a una empresa de cazafantasmas… ¿verdad?

Reanudó la marcha. Dean se rió entre dientes, divertido y altanero, entrando con el larguirucho en el motel de mala muerte, aparcando por un momento sus sentimientos.

No importaba lo demente que se estuviera tornando la situación… Dean tenía muy claro cuál era su misión principal, y no era cazar extrañas criaturas:

Arrastraría también a su hermano a la locura, quisiera él o no. Después de todo, en los buenos y en los malos momentos, la familia siempre debe mantenerse unida.


End file.
